Community Alcoholism Services Poverty Program is designed for prevention, education, recovery and rehabilitation. Preventive and education are two objectives that go together in our program. We have and will continue to provide educational programs on alcoholism and alcohol abuse to schools, Churches, civic groups, etc., for impact as preventive education in the Tri-County area. When we speak of recovery and rehabilitation, we speak not in a single sense but of a total family recovery and rehabilitation. Recovery begins by using all existing facilities that are available to our client and taking care of his existing if any physical needs for detoxification. Once the physical needs have been taken care of; our program becomes involved in assessing the clients strengths, weaknesses and needs to institute corrective or supportive measures. Medical, psychological, social, vocational and financial assessment must cover all aspects of the client and his or her families life. We know we cannot cure the alcoholic, but we plan to motivate and help him maintain sobriety so the alcoholic and his family can survey their resources and utilize other services available in the community. By providing all these services, we have provided the most essential element for rehabilitation: Hope. The communities have seen some successes and are more willing to accept the alcoholic and his family. These families being accepted in the community are more willing and able to help others struggling with the problem of alcoholism. We will continue to try to establish a Half-way House and two Day-Care centers in the Tri-County area.